


Welcome to Hell

by PumpkinWithShades



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Polyamory, References to Depression, Slow Build, Temporary Character Death, Ya Dead Ya Dead, minecraft au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-04-19 17:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinWithShades/pseuds/PumpkinWithShades
Summary: The story of how 9 friends build up a new life together in the wilderness, they laugh and have fun together with heartbreak and destruction. One after the other they succumb to the toughness of the woods and each other.Being the last one left Michael finally gives up not being able to handle it any longer. What happens when he reaches Hell and finds out all his friends have been there all along picking up the pieces from their messy life’s on earth





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> so okay i knew i wanted to do a ydyd fic the second i heard that they were gonna film it. i really don’t trust myself to do it the way i want it tho so here i put this shit together after finishing episode 4. it will have multiple chapters but exactly how many i don’t know yet. and obviously spoilers for Ya Dead Ya Dead

He couldn’t tell how long it had been, who would even count the days when most of them where spent curled up trying to forget to begin with and on days where he did his best to keep going looking back was not helping.

Somehow his internal clock made sure to let him know that it was closing around a year now. Maybe the day had already past maybe it was still weeks away but it was close enough to make him overflow with emotions. It was as if he was reliving the first month all over again. 

 

Rage. 

He couldn’t do a thing to change what had happened. He should have.

He took bigger risks. He knew somewhere deep inside that he was being stupid but to hell with it who cared. Running out late at night when monsters was still roaming the plains and forest just to keep moving. Slashing his ways through a hoard of zombies screaming to try and get the anger out. Destroying anything in his way. 

Grief. 

What would they have done now if things were different?

He imagined how Geoff would have scolded him for taking unnecessary risks, telling him to suck it up and focus on getting through it. Lindsay holding him tight at night when no one was around comforting him even if no saw he needed it. Jeremy would bring him out in the woods to get him distracted maybe they would raid a fallen temple together just to get a distraction. They would all settle down at the end of the day together laugh and joke around but they would all be safe. It hurt.

Despair.

They were all gone. He was completely alone.

Laying in the grass looking up but not seeing anything even if the sun was setting and casting a multitude of colors across the sky. It was probably cold but he couldn’t feel it, didn’t matter anyway, life found ways to screw with him so what if he got a cold everything was already fucked as it was.

He heard how the monster started to crawl out. Heard the clicking sounds from creepers lurking just far enough so that they couldn’t see him. Two skeletons rattling shooting arrows at each other. 

Closing his eyes he fell asleep.

 

When he woke up and found himself still alive, ha what a joke, he sat up and looked around. It was still early, the morning sky was tinted orange over the dark blue from the night. 

His whole body was shaking and he assumed he was getting numb from the cold. Maybe he’d gotten frostbite.

The sun was peaking up by the time he managed to get himself up on his legs again and started walking. 

He’d never stopped long. Since the day everything went to shit he’d just kept going. Putting as much distance between himself and old harmful memories as he could. Building a new home didn’t feel right so he refused. Instead he kept pushing himself further. On the days where he didn’t have the energy to keep himself alive he stayed in a cave, shutting himself in and just waiting it out. Sometimes it took weeks to get up again.

He walked in circles he knew that much. Once he had stumbled upon the jungle again making him turn right back around and sprinting until his legs gave out. 

Sometimes he would remembered a certain tree or a mountain and he knew he’d somehow made a turn and walked backwards. No matter what he always just kept walking.

 

The sun was rising higher behind him and he felt it warm up his back, it made the rest of him feel so much colder.

He came up to a mountain and just started climbing. It wasn’t ridiculously high but his cold hands still ripped at the rough stone beneath him and left red marks where he went.

He reached the top and walked over to the edge on the opposite side. Then he froze.

It didn’t look the same as the last time he’d been here. He might not remember it exactly but the farms had all wilted away and the remains of the house was covered in wines.

He didn’t know when but he had sunken down on his knees and everything came flooding back. 

Pain. He was shaking even more violently then before and tears streaked down his cheeks. A harsh throb in his chest made him realize he was sobbing. 

“Don’t do it Michael, he’d want you to keep going.”

Jeremy’s words echoed in his head from the time he’d found him sitting at the side of a lake right after Gavin died. He hadn’t even been in the middle of jumping in but Jeremy knew. So Michael had let him pull him back to the others and tell him how they all just needed to keep going. 

The irony in that made him laugh grimly. 

He lifted himself up from the ground to stare out over the old place they’d once called home. 

“Why am I still listening to you” he asked as if they could still hear him. It wasn’t the first time he talked to ghosts.

Nothing mattered anymore. No one was left. He had tried but nothing had helped. It didn’t get better.

He closed his and took a deep breath, stepped forward and fell.


	2. Flashback Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyo i’m sorta excited for this! i’m not the best at writing these idiots yet but i’m having a plan and i got to write some happy shit so yeah! i told you i was gonna time jump didn’t i?

”Hey Michael come over here and help me with this!” Jeremy yelled.

It was a sunny day and they were all busy with hurrying to scramble together the last necessities before nightfall. It had been two days since they had set up their temporary camp and the faster they could finish the base of their new home the better. Honestly Michael was getting rather tired of standing guard at night fighting off the archers and zombies out to get them, his bones ached and he’d give anything for a real nights sleep again. 

He supposed it beat the constant wandering around they had been doing up until then though but he really just missed the old place. It had been safe and familiar, they could spend their days doing whatever they felt like instead of constantly worrying if they would make it to tomorrow. 

Jeremys voice had him looking up from where he was working on collecting more wood and he could see him next to their campsite putting together the last of a bed, waving for him to come over. A few more already finished ones was scattered around him and the sight made him feel a bit more motivated to go investigate. 

From having to have slept on the hard ground for weeks now the sight of beds made him feel infinitely better and he dropped his axe to make his way over to the other guy. 

They weren’t the most organized of people he’d admit, Geoff had asked him for wood and that’s as complicated as it got so he had no clue what the others were doing. Apparently Jeremy had taken it upon himself to make some better sleeping arrangements. 

“What’s up lil J?” He asked. 

When he got close enough he could see that the beds were simple, just a thin wooden bed frame covered with stretched out leather which he assumed was filled with wool by the looks of it. It was simple, most likely not the comfiest but be damned just with the thought of getting to lay down for a moment on something other than the dirt beneath his feet had him itching to abandon his duties for the day. It had been way too long.

Jeremy hammered in the last leg he was working on and stood up straight. “I have like two more beds to put together after this one but i’m running out of workspace so we should start moving these in to Geoff’s shack. Think you can help me out?” He asked gesturing to the five already finished beds filling up the little opening of grass they had been staying in. 

Michael rolled his shoulders and nodded. “Yeah sure anything if it means I won’t have to sleep on the ground tonight.” He walked over to the closest bed and dipped down to lift it up.

“That’s the plan.” Jeremy chuckled and followed him to grab the headboard. 

It wasn’t heavy at all and they had no problem maneuvering it over to the leanto where both Geoff and Jack were working on closing it up into a better suited place to sleep. 

The plan at first had been to just have a quick roof over their heads and some protection from the winds but it went faster to make than they had anticipated so Jack had suggested they closed it up to an actual shelter where they all could sleep through the night. Michael wasn’t the only one getting tired of staying awake to guard it seemed. 

”Oh hey look, beds!” Jack smiled when they came into view. 

He was perched on top of the wall with arms full off boards while Geoff was steadily putting them down and patching up what was left of the roof. No one else seemed to be around but Michael could hear the voices of Alfredo and Trevor somewhere and was pretty sure he had snapped up some words from Ryan that he and Gavin was going to venture into a cave in search of materials a while ago. He assumed Lindsay had tagged along with one of them.

They carried the bed inside and sat it down next to one of the walls. The space wasn’t extremely big but if they kept this up they would finish the remaining wall and roof in no time and it would easily fit the other beds as well as some spare room for walking around. It wasn’t like home but it was a start. With time they would all most likely spread out to build their own houses anyway he figured. 

“Next one?” Jeremy asked and Michael nodded and they set off to go pick it up.

.

It was starting to get dark by the time people started to arrive back. Alfredo was first with Lindsay in tow happily chatting about all the food they had managed to gather up. That solved that question at least. Neither of the two was overly confident with surviving alone and this whole move had forced them both out of their comfort zone quite a bit. Part of Michael was still a bit antsy about leaving Lindsay alone but more often than not someone was always there to keep an eye on her incase things went sour. It didn’t do much to calm his nerves but they all had shit to get done and the best way to make sure Lindsay was safe was to get the campsite secure so he shut his mouth and kept at it. 

Trevor seemed to be thinking along the same lines since he had mostly taken Alfredo under his wing and tried to teach him how things worked the best he could. Currently they seemed to be on food duty while Jack helped get the shack done, a task easy enough where they wouldn’t put themselves in harms way and still get something done. 

For the past two days Ryan, Gavin, himself and Jeremy had been working on getting the materials necessary for Geoff and Jack and it was flowing on pretty well. Mostly he worked alone so he couldn’t be exactly too sure what the others were gathering but as long as things moved forward he didn’t care, someone else could be the one to keep track of them all.

Michael helped Geoff put the last wood log up completely sealing off the little cabin from the rest of the world and officially finishing their first building. It didn’t look too bad he guessed, maybe they all weren’t as useless as he had thought. 

Trevor had shown up as well a little while back and the food gathering trio was idly chatting and putting away the apples and raw meat in the chests or putting it to cook inside the oven as Michael walked inside. The smell of food drew him closer and he strode over to put his arms around Lindsay, resting his chin on her shoulder tuning in to whatever it was they were talking about. Alfredo waved at him when he came close and he nodded in response. 

“I’m just saying we should start building some farms already I know Jack had a bunch of seeds with him from Achievement City and while it’s not going bad on our trips it’s not gonna last forever.” Trevor stated and Alfredo hummed. 

“Yeah besides looks like the old men finished their little hut so I don’t think they would mind a new project.” Lindsay added. 

Michael huffed. If anything Jack would probably already have started working on farms unless Geoff had been so horrible at figuring out how the fuck you put wood and wood together to make a house. He was gonna comment on just that when his thoughts were interrupted by a loud voice behind him.

“We have beds? Sweet!”

He turned around just in time to see Gavin drop whatever it was he’d been carrying back to launch himself in the air and flop down diagonal across four beds. They made a terrifying creaking sound and it took everything in Michael to not burrow his fingers into Lindsay’s shoulder.

He had been more easily irritated than usually since the fire and with the lack of sleep and of constantly being on edge he was well ready to snap.

“You’ve been back for FIVE fucking seconds and you’re already destroying everything we’ve made today what is fucking wrong with you?!” He all but growled out between his teeth. 

Any other day a smile would have been hidden behind the anger but losing your home and being out in the wilderness for a period of time did pretty well at tearing down his sanity. If that bed had broken he would have murdered him. 

All Gavin did was give a loopy smile and shrugging and Michael was just about to ignore his own deterrent and throw himself at the Britt and the bed when Ryan and Jeremy stepped inside the door and interrupted him.

Ryan’s eyes went from the mess on the ground where Gavin had dropped his things to the beds and finally to Michael’s face no doubt seeing he was seconds away from exploding. “I see that we have beds now. Is there a reason why they’re all pushed together?” He mused while casually stepping over the things on the floor to get to the chest and dump his own things. 

Michael followed him with his gaze before snapping back to the beds. He hadn’t even thought about it, they had just placed the beds where they fit but somehow they had indeed managed to make a super king sized bed out of it. The thought at least humored him a bit and he smiled again.

From the corner of his eye he could see Jeremy shrugging from the doorpost. “It saves space.”

Lindsay moved past him and a bit more gracefully than Gavin, flopped down on the beds as well. “I think it’s cosy, we can all snuggle!” She smiled. 

He had no problem knowing she very well meant it to a hundred precent. 

“Snuggle party!” Trevor announced and jumped over to fall on top of both Gavin and Lindsay. Alfredo giggled and followed suit. 

Michael swore he lived with actual children.

A strong smell of burning food reminded them that they still had things to finish up before they could drop all responsibilities for the day and after some shuffling around they were all seated outside eating their food and watching the sun start to set.

Lindsay was next to him and he kept an arm around her just because he could and she looked up at him every now and then to give him a smile and he swore he felt his heart flutter. Maybe life had been shit lately but they were all here and they were still alive so he couldn’t really find it in him to be upset.

He looked over at the others and saw Geoff trying to throw pieces of food into Gavin’s mouth and Trevor and Alfredo were in the middle of narrating it all and Jack was laughing so hard he was worried the man would choke. 

Lindsay rested her head on his shoulder and he thought that yeah maybe he could be happy here.

.

He could hear the first hisses of the night when he finally got up from his spot. Most of the others had already gone to sleep but Lindsay was warm against his side and staying awake had pushed his sleeping schedule more than he had thought. 

He held his hand out and she sleepily took it and heaved herself to her feet. The only other person still outside was Geoff who, same as Michael, was probably suffering from the past long nights keeping him from being tired enough to go to bed. 

Lindsay looked between the two of them before letting go of Michael’s hand and shuffling inside. 

“You should go to bed too buddy.” Geoff murmured with a soft nod towards the shack. 

“So should you. We finally have roof and walls no need to sit out here anymore.” He answered and Geoff nodded.

“Yeah i’ll be in in a bit.”

Michael shrugged and turned back around quietly opening the door so he wouldn’t wake anyone up.

He had to fight a fond smile as he saw everyone crawled together in the ridiculous pile on the bed.

Gavin was laying sprawled out in the corner, forcing Alfredo to be pressed up against Ryan who in turned had his arm wrapped over Jeremy’s back. Lindsay had pressed herself in with her legs between Gavin and Alfredo and Jack and Trevor was the only ones who seemed to have any space between them. 

Michael leaned over to press a kiss against Lindsay’s head before crawling over and squishing himself in between the two of them making Jack murmur something before turning over and going back to sleep.

He wasn’t sure if it was the beds or the exhaustion or waking up to see Geoff fondly pushing Gavin’s arms away so he could fit next to him with a smile on his face, completing their stupid cuddle pile but that night was the best he had slept in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave any comments or thoughts. i really would appreciate it! i’m super into getting suggestions for this or other fics so if you wanna leave a prompt feel free!


	3. Welcome to hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael wakes up in hell after his suicide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah it’s been a while hasn’t it. I sorta lost motivation a bit but here’s to trying again. And as usually there’s no spellchecking so this might be a bit messy
> 
> I also have a tumblr now @what-if-mavin-was-canon so I really recommend sending me asks and threats to continue this if you guys want to see more updates because lord knows I need it

The first thing he felt once he gained conscious again was the slight heat, like he was laying right on top of a fire. Secondly was the hard ground, some part in the back of his mind was expecting soft grass and it threw him off. 

When he managed to slowly pry his eyes open to figure out how he was still alive he was faced with hues of red instead of being met with the clear blue sky he was looking for. 

Michael moved to sit up and once again he was confused by the lack of pain, he should at least be in agony if not paralyzed what the hell was going on?

As far as he could see he was surrounded by red rocks and mountains only interrupted by piles of gravel every here and there. There didn’t seem to be a sky, the mountains stretched up and panned out into a roof closing everything in. It wasn’t dark despite the cave like walls and a few feet away the ground was aflame which at least explained the heat. 

It didn’t seem like the fire was spreading but once again it seemed like this place was made of nothing but stone so he wasn’t sure if it even could. 

When he had taken in his immediate surroundings he raised a hand to the back of his skull to check for any damage but came up empty, as far as he could tell he was completely fine. 

He got up on his feet cautiously checking around. He definitely wasn’t still at the plain where he should have hit the ground. Maybe he had blacked out? 

Part of him was debating if finding the closest hill and jumping a second time would actually kill him when he heard a loud gasp behind him and he spun around to confront what ever it was.

The sight made him almost drop back on his knees. There in front of him was Geoff. It didn’t make any fucking sense but there he was clear as day. Michael wanted to sob, this was way too much in a way too short period of time, a moment ago he’d been facing his own death and now here he was in what might as well just be a delusional dream while he was indeed dying on a field somewhere. 

Geoff seemed to be just as taken aback as he was, blue eyes being glued to his. He was frozen in place with a pickax thrown over one shoulder looking like he was the one seeing a ghost. 

One second they were just standing there starring at each other while Michael was silently panicking, the next second Geoff let his pickaxe fall to the floor and he was rushing towards him before Michael even had a chance to react. 

Suddenly he was embraced in tattooed arms who held him close and his heart was beating so fast. He could hear a voice frantically rambling above his head, Geoff’s voice, but nothing he said stuck.

It felt like the whole world was shaking and he was scared he might pass out. If this was all he got, one lucid dream, especially if it was this livid then he’d do anything to make it last as long as possible. 

Geoff pulled away and with hands on each side of his head held him still, making him look straight at him. 

He didn’t want to admit it to himself but with the months gone by memories had faded and the more time that had passed the less he could remember of everyone. Faces blurred together and only certain traits still stood out in his memory. 

Now when he was stranding here right in front of Geoff seeing every wrinkle made it feel like it hadn’t even been a day since he’d last seen him. It all came flooding back like he never forgot. 

“Calm down Michael it’s okay buddy.”

He realized he’d been shaking, no doubt being in the middle of some sort of panic attack. This all felt way too real. 

He pushed away from Geoff’s grip on him taking a small step back trying desperately to make sense of the situation.

“What the fuck is going on.” He croaked out. “You’re dead.”

Geoff seemed taken back before something clicked and he gave a small smile before reaching out and placing a steady hand on his shoulder and this time Michael didn’t flinch away. 

“Well dude can’t say i’m happy to say this but you’re dead too man. This is hell.” he chuckled sweeping with his other hand across the land behind him. 

Guess that made sense. He reminded himself that he had actually jumped and the hight should have killed him, surviving that fall would have made less sense than this. But he still wasn’t supposed to show up here, here wasn’t supposed to exist.

Geoff cleared his throat and caught his attention again. “Look I know it’s a bunch to take in, yeah hell exist it’s not as bad as it seems, the others are here too. It’s been like a year hasn’t it? We were all really getting our hopes up we wouldn’t see you this soon but I can’t say i’m not happy to fucking see you.” 

The words hit him like a slap in the face. They had been here all this time. Everyone was alive, well apparently not alive but they were here, he could see them. If he had just-

“Geoff I think I need a moment okay can I just sit down for a bit.” Michael said and Geoff nodded, watching as he sat down on the hot ground.

To say his brain was spinning was an understatement, everything felt like it was being ripped apart and pieced together again. If he didn’t calm the fuck down he would push himself into another panic attack. 

“It’s a lot to take in huh?” Geoff asked and Michael just snorted before giving a short nod. 

He realized he was angry. Angry that while he had walked on earth all this time feeling like utter shit they had been here knowing that they were all fine, while he was alone they had all been together. He thought of Jeremy and hated himself for having listened for so long, if he had just done what he had wanted from the beginning he could have been here too.

Then he looked at Geoff who was still standing awkwardly next to him. Michael could see how he was fighting himself to stay back and not overwhelm him. 

They were still here. He could see them again, they weren’t gone. 

He thought of Lindsay. The first one to go. She’d been gone so long and it still hurt. The days he’d spent dreaming, wishing for just one more chance. 

Whatever issues he might be having right now he was determined to shove them as far back as he possibly could and then some if it meant he could walk on over to see her again. See all of them.

“Can we please go see the others Geoff? I..“ He couldn’t even manage to finish his sentence but Geoff seemed to get it anyway and he quickly held out a hand to help Michael stand up again.

“Yeah of course come on I’ll show you where we live.” Geoff smiled and walked back to where he dropped his pickaxe and fished it back up. 

Michael followed closely behind him.

They started walking and Geoff did his best to explain what had been happening since he’d died. How he woke up here and found Gavin, Lindsay and Alfredo. He told him about the waiting. Dreading to having to walk out the door just to find another one of them here and then when they all inevitably did show up, having to hear what had last happened back on earth with the ones left alive and not being able to do a thing about it.

The guilt of being angry at them when they had been just as helpless as him crept up on him but Geoff just continued. 

He talked about how night and day didn’t seemed to exist but somehow they could all still estimate the time. How there roamed monsters here as well so they built a sanctuary that turned into their home. He hesitated before adding that they were all still living together. Michael remembered the last he’d seen of Jeremy and he didn’t want to ask. 

They climbed up a hillside and he could see a brick fort halfway buried in a mountain. Outside the entrance was two figures with their backs towards them in the middle of a conversation about something and Michael felt his heart picking up speed for the trillionth time since he woke up. They were mere feet away from them and he was rapidly trying to figure out what the fuck he was going to say when Geoff did it for him. 

“Hey guys we got company.”

He had approximately five seconds from when both of them heard Geoff, turned around and registered what he had said before he was once again swarmed with arms and loud voices. 

“Michael!”   
Trevor. 

“Are you okay?”  
Jack. 

He wasn’t even sure how to react so he just laughed and hugged them back. Everything was telling him this was all insane it couldn’t be real, it shouldn’t be this easy but Jack’s scrappy beard against his cheek and Trevor’s voice with a thousand questions pouring over him kept pushing those worries back.

He tried his best to keep up with everything that was happening, answering any questions thrown at him. Yes he was really here. Yes he was fine just a bit shaken up. God yes he had missed them. 

A loud noise made all of them look up and in the doorway was Jeremey surrounded by a mess of metals on the floor. Michael just smiled and waved and Jeremy let out a choked cry. 

“Jeremy what are you doing get out of the way.”

Gavin’s voice seemed to snap him out of it and suddenly Jeremy was running down the short walk to them and he threw himself on Michael as well. 

Michael felt as if he was going to cry, the air was thick with emotions and all he felt was finally, finally it was over. 

Jeremy was clinging to him like his life depended on it, Trevor and Jack had respectfully backed away to give room for the rest of them since they had already had their turn. His arms automatically wrapped around Jeremy but his eyes never left the doorway and Gavin’s shocked face. 

“Michael?” Gavin sounded unsure like if he wasn’t sure what he was seeing and honestly Michael knew exactly how he felt. 

“Hey boi.” He got out and if his voice cracked he wasn’t going to acknowledge it.

The Brit seemed to react faster than Jeremy had because it was all he needed before he was rushing to join the two of them as well and finally everything Michael had been trying to hold together broke and he was crying, desperately clawing at both of his lads trying to get them as close to him as he could. 

It wasn’t the first time he cried, too many nights had he fallen asleep to jagged breaths and woken up with dried tears covering his face. He was never ashamed, who would he have been ashamed for? But now he felt slightly embarrassed about being so openly emotional in front of everyone. 

They wouldn’t judge him he knew that and if he hadn’t completely forgotten who they were he could swear the quite sniveling behind them was Geoff crying as well. 

He lost track of how long they stood like that, if any of them said anything he hadn’t heard it. 

Gavin was clinging to him almost painfully and he felt lightheaded.

A hand on his back made him look up and Jeremy seemed to do the same. His eyes were completely red rimmed.

Jack who was the one who had interrupted them pulled Michael back a bit. 

“You’re both going to suffocate him just breath for a moment.” he ordered and Michael was going to protest say he didn’t give a damn but fresh air hit him and it felt nice and Jeremy looked a bit apologetic but stayed close by so he didn’t say anything. 

Gavin just shook his head and pressed closer and Michael felt himself actually laugh. He could deal with one suffocating idiot. 

When he got some space back he could see Ryan standing in the doorway and when they locked eyes he spoke up.

“I didn’t wanna interrupt.” he mumbled and Michael just nodded. It certainly did make a bunch of old feelings bubble up to the surface but no one around him seemed to feel the tension like he did, maybe things had changed. 

It didn’t take a genius to realize while he had wallowed in depression and hate they had all been stuck here talking things out. 

He couldn’t see where the people behind him was looking but neither Gavin nor Jeremy had paid their little exchange any mind. 

Ryan seemed to follow Michael’s thoughts though when he shifted a bit before clearing his throat. “I get it if you’re still angry, I’m not gonna try to impose if you need space.”

The gesture was comforting but Michael hadn’t been mad at Ryan for a long time. 

He gave an honest smile and lifted his free arm to beckon him forward.  
“I never blamed you, it- I got over it.” 

Ryan hesitated like he was trying to figure out how much of that Michael actually meant before he took a step forward and reached out a hand which Michael took. 

The silence was a bit tense after that so Michael decided to break it. He turned back around as much as he could with Gavin still close to his side to lock eyes with the rest of them. 

“I’m not complaining or anything I’ve missed you guys a lot too but maybe I could get to see Lindsay now?” he said it to lighten the mood up a bit and also because he really meant it, he still hadn’t stopped thinking about finally getting to see her again, but the way he could feel Gavin stiffen next to him and the concerned glances the others exchanged made him wary and anxiety sky rocketed in him. 

Geoff had said they were all here, he had specifically mentioned her so she couldn’t be missing. 

Geoff seemed to be the first to try and calm the situation. 

“Of course buddy, she’s.. she’s probably somewhere around here.” he spoke with the same tone of voice Michael had heard him use while trying to tell Jack they accidentally blew up his house once. It didn’t sit well with him at all.

Gavin suddenly let go of Michael and stuttered out a “I’ll find her” before stumbling back and disappearing. 

Ryan and Jeremy had scattered as well and Trevor was in the middle of carefully walking away when Michael turned back to glare at the two remaining gents. 

“What the fuck is it?” He demanded. 

Geoff looked uncomfortable and Jack seemed to do his best to appear calm.

“Nothing is wrong Michael I promise.” Jack started but Michael interrupted him.

“Bullshit. Geoff looks like he’s about to tell a kid his favorite pet goldfish died. What. The. Fuck. Is. Wrong.” Shouting at the people he had been missing for the past year was all kinds of backwards but he had already started to get way to comfortable in knowing he had them all back. He couldn’t deal with losing her again. 

Geoff seemed to have decided on what to say because he stepped in front of Jack successfully shifting Michael’s annoyance to him instead.

“Look I think it’s better if you just talk to her and she can explain.”

At the mention of getting to really see his wife again expectancy washed over him so he promptly turned around and stalked off in the direction Gavin had ran moments before.

As soon as he stepped foot inside the giant brick building he started to take notice of everything as well. The fortress they had made for themselves had a big room just down a small hallway that proceeded to split off into two corridors on opposite sides. Taking a gamble he turned left and started walking along the long tunnel that was burrowing into the rock.

His mind was raising, coming up with any wild guesses for what could be wrong mixed in with a chanting of Lindsay, Lindsay, Lindsay. 

Turning a corner he slammed straight into someone and his sight was surrounded by red hair and a familiar scent. 

If seeing any of the others had made his brain freeze up seeing Lindsay made it melt. 

She stumbled back slightly and disbelief spread across her face before immediately being taken over by the biggest smile he’d ever seen on her.

All Michael could do was stare, taking in her eyes starring back at him sparkling full of life. Her red hair was messed up from the impact and he wanted to reach out and tuck a stray lock behind her ear but he was still too paralyzed to do it. 

He realized he was gaping unable to move and she seemed to have realized it too. 

Lindsay made a huff noise before reaching out and pulling Michael into a hug. She was warm and soft and everything Michael had needed for the past year. 

“I’ve missed you.” He rasped out and she just laughed back. The light sound sent actual shivers down his spine and he gripped her tighter. 

He pulled away far enough so he could reach up to hold her face in his hands. Tears were streaming down her cheeks but she was smiling so bright he felt breathless. 

He was finally starting to calm down and he swore he’d sock Geoff hard in the jaw when he saw him again. 

“Everyone had me scared shitless I thought something was wrong” He murmured while stroking her cheeks with his thumbs.

Lindsay reacted by twisting her face into a grimace. “Yeah about that. Maybe we should take a walk.” She was obviously bothered by something and Michael instantly recognized her ‘I did something bad and I’m not sure how to say it without you flipping your shit’ face. 

“What’s going on?” For some reason Michael’s mind raced to pictures of Lindsay somehow being hurt even if all proof pointed towards her being fine. Which meant something else was up. 

The grimace was back and she let out a sigh.

“It’s not bad or well it’s nothing like what you’re probably thinking I’m perfectly fine see!” She punctuated it by taking a step back and gesturing over her body. 

His face must have told her to get to it because she added. “Promise me you won’t flip your shit and do anything irrational.”

Then it was going to be something he didn’t like.

“Just tell me Lindsay please.”

She was biting her lip but eventually she just sighed.

“I love you.” She started and he reached out to take her hands in his.

“We were hurt. We all were. Non of us knew when you’d show up. Hell Michael we didn’t even know if you would show up.” The words hurt. He knew how it felt and he didn’t know what would have been worse, knowing that there was a chance he might have seen her again but not knowing if that was 80 years away or going every day knowing she was gone forever. 

Lindsay continued. “I was mourning, we all were. And so was Gavin. It just sorta happened I swear but I guess he understood how I felt and I knew the pain he was feeling.”

She went on but Michael had a hard time following. He wasn’t sure he was liking the way this was heading. 

“..and I really don’t think it’s considered cheating since the whole ‘death do us part’ thing..” She was rambling and while she said it with a laugh in an attempt to joke he saw the nervousness bubbling up and if he didn’t stop her it would get worse and Michael could already tell how he was trying to ignore what she was telling him so he reached out and put his hands over her mouth to get her to shut up and she quickly got the message. 

He took a deep breath trying his utter best to not thinking of Lindsay laying down nest to Gavin. Swapping emotions so fast couldn’t be healthy but he was better at handling it now and he let the anger ebb out before it could really take root. This wasn’t the time for this, he just got her back. 

“Can we just go somewhere and not deal with this right now?” He asked and she nodded looking just as relieved as he was feeling. 

“Yeah come on I know a place that’s usually quite and empty, not that I could imagine anyone would want to interrupt us right now” She said and started to lead him away down the corridor. 

As they walked away he looked at her face and her hair and again he was hit by the thoughts of she’s really here, he really got her back. No matter what exactly had happened while he was gone he decided he was going to deal with it and Gavin later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, did you hate it? Love it? Have any ideas or theories where it’s heading? Comment away and I promise you it will make my day, and don’t forget to check my tumblr @what-if-mavin-was-canon

**Author's Note:**

> i’m planing on loosely following the canon so yea michael will wake up in hell with the others but i made him younger for the sake of the fic. i have some ideas planned out and it’s gonna jump a bit in timelines so backflashes and stuff will happen! as for the shipping i’ll see where i end up but it’s gonna be a bunch of cute and angsty interaction between everyone because i’m just a sucker for that. please leave feed back so i get some motivation to finish this!


End file.
